In recent years, attention has been focused on mobile communication operators known as “mobile virtual network operators” (MVNO). An MVNO does not own a network, but rather leases a network from another operator which owns a network (“mobile network operator” (MNO)), and provides mobile communication services to users under its own brand, using the network. The MVNO, for example, pays a communication cost to the MNO in accordance with the volume of communication performed by the users of the MVNO using the network.
Furthermore, the MVNO, for example, may lease communication networks from a plurality of MNOs. In this case, the MVNO pays a communication cost to the plurality of MNOs.
Technology relating to communication costs is disclosed in Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2014-501475 and International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2014/024545 indicated below.